


even though i'm the sacrifice

by Varesa



Series: the bright dark [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: "Only You" mission, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varesa/pseuds/Varesa
Summary: Eli’s not afraid.





	even though i'm the sacrifice

Eli’s not afraid. He’s been ready for this for years.

( _amy’s dead-eye stare, the doctor’s sympathy. “mr and mrs palmer – eli, amy – i’m sorry, but there’s nothing we can do now, the best we can do is make sure he’s comfortable”)_

He’s been fighting this battle ever since Jacob Seed came into his office.

( _“we just wanna make sure everything is good,” that son of a bitch told him, a vague sort of smile on his face. “my brothers, sister and i want to be prepared, the way this world is now-a-days.”_

 _four huge bunkers, enough to fit half a town, seemed overkill to eli at the time, but john seed was some sort of hot-shot lawyer and they had the money, and it seemed the entire fucking county was asking his professional opinion on bunkers these days, and he was thinking about it, too, so who was he to judge? maybe dutch had some tips for him._ )

Eli isn’t afraid to die. He’s got a bunker full of people he’d kill and die for, a tattoo on his arm with too short of a date ( _02.13.11 – 07.15.14_ ), and a ring on his finger without a mate on someone else’s. He’s ready for this. They’ve always known the Peggies would find the Wolves’ Den eventually.

He’s not ready for Amy Rook (- _Palmer_ ) to turn the corner into his room, a rifle in her hands.

( _he’s never been ready for a lot of things – a small hand in his own going still, the beat beneath his fingers slowingslowinggone. amy’s silence as she slides the divorce papers across the table to him, his own messy signature scrawled across the lines_.)

“No, no, no, don’t shoot!” Eli shouts. ( _she’ll never get over this_ ) His bow isn’t up, of course it’s not, that’s the love of his life staring at him like he was going to kill her if she didn’t do it first.

( _jacob never did shut up about sacrifice, did he? fuck, tammy was right, that son of a bitch did get her onetwothreefour times now, no one comes back, but she didshe **did**_ )

Jacob Seed breaks people. He takes them, grinds them into the dirt, lets them die, just a little, and then he turns them into something different. Just another tool to be used, a bullet to be fired, to be sacrificed to their so-called Collapse.

Eli shouldn’t have ignored it, should have taken her somewhere safe, just the two of them. Helped her rebuild herself, piece by shattered piece. He remembers his fingers around her wrist, too skinny after she was gone for over a week, worried out of his goddamn mind. Why did he pretend she was okay? Jacob breaks everything he touches.

Amy raises her gun.

Somewhere, distantly, Eli hears the gentle crooning of The Platters.

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I finished the Only You mission, when Jacob said Eli was the Deputy's sacrifice and how only they were the only ones who could have gotten close to him, I was like ??? Eli barely knew the deputy. Did they know each other prior? Like wtf. Then I found out that Eli was married and his wife left him after their son died and I SPIRALED OUT OF CONTROL FROM THERE with the Deputy being Eli's ex-wife and Jacob targeting her, not just because she's the deputy who is fucking up the Seed's plans, but because of who she is to Eli and using her to break/kill Eli.
> 
> This is the beginning (off-shoot) of a much larger story that's - quite frankly - getting a bit out of control. I had to write something that was stuck in my head while I work out the larger, "true" story. Think of it as more canon-compliant than the canon-divergence that I'm currently writing. (An AU of my AU???)
> 
> Title from "Missing" by Evanescence.


End file.
